


A Few Hundred Years Later

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Fluff, Loki's Kids, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few hundred years after the events of Royally Screwed, and Loki and Sigyn enjoying life in Asgard with their young sons, Narvi and Vali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Hundred Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will stop adding to my little saga. Today is not that day.

Sigyn sighed as Loki’s hands found her waist.

“You’re going to be late.” she murmured between kisses.

“And?”

Sigyn forgot her arguments and wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders, losing herself in his embrace. Loki attempted to gather up her skirts but ceased his actions when the door to their chambers swung open.

“Really?” came a frustrated cry.

“Narvi…” Loki groaned, tearing himself away from his wife to glare at his son, “Would it kill you to knock before entering?”

“Would it kill you to be dressed and ready on time?” Narvi retorted.

With an exaggerated wave of his arm Loki’s lithe frame was clothed in black breeches and boots and a dark green tunic, his long black hair falling down the centre of his back, accented by braids adorned with silver charms (Loki having long ago forgone the colour gold).

“Satisfied?”

“You’re still late. King Thor asked to me to retrieve you.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the mention of his would-be brother’s title, but tried to keep it from his son. His relationship with Thor was always in flux, but whatever Loki’s current feelings he did his best to keep a civil tongue in his head around his children. Loki moved about the room to locate his favoured coat while Sigyn greeted her son with a hug.

“Good morning, Narvi.”

“Good morning, mother.”

Now a young man of almost twenty by Midgardian appearances, Narvi was a spitting image of his father; tall, pale, his black hair cropped short, but he lacked his fathers love of mischief, his green eyes serious, dimmed ever so slightly by the burden of being the notorious Liesmiths firstborn, though he never held it against his parents.

“What troubles you, dear?” Sigyn asked, fussing over Narvi’s clothes.

“Nothing, mother.” Narvi replied, trying to escape her grasp, “It’s just it’s the first time the King has asked for me to be present at a council meeting.”

“It will be nothing of import,” Loki assured him, “Merely going over the schedule for the next few days and any tasks that may be required of you whilst the representatives from Vanaheim are here. Thor will most likely ask you to act as a babysitter to the younger members of the royal family, show them around, keep them entertained and away from their parents while they are in meetings…”

“It’s still important, father. It’s more responsibility, a sign that King Thor trusts me.”

“Of course he trusts you.” Loki said with a smirk, “You’re my son. Why wouldn’t he?”

This got a reaction from Narvi, who snorted and rolled his eyes before kissing his mother goodbye. Loki kissed Sigyn goodbye, and then kissed her again, and again as Sigyn laughed and tried to push him out the door. Narvi sighed and grabbed his father’s wrist, dragging him away to the council meeting.

*** *** ***

“An arranged marriage!” Loki spat as his stormed back to their wing of the palace, Narvi chasing after him.

“Father! It’s fine.”

“No, it is not fine! How dare Thor think he move my family about like pieces on a chess board!”

“He’s the king – of course he can.” Narvi reminded him, “The Vanir Royal Family requested this arrangement, father. I am honoured they would consider such a match, Norns know there aren’t many women lining up marry the serpent’s son.” Narvi froze, realizing his mistake too late, “I’m sorry, father. I meant no disrespect…”

Loki held up a hand to stop him, his face pained at the memory of Narvi trying to make friends as a child only for the other children’s parents to pull them away.

“Listen very closely,” Loki said sternly, not once in their lives had he raised his voice in anger to his children, “I am sorry that you have been tainted by my past crimes, Narvi. It is one of the few things I truly regret, but being my son does not condemn you to a life without love. You are worthy of it – never doubt it.”

“I do not doubt it, father.” Narvi said with a smile, “If there is one thing that you and mother have taught me, it is that. But Princess Eydis is a smart match…”                                

“You hardly know her!” Loki interjected.

“But what I know _of_ her…” Narvi shot back, “She’s an accomplished sorceress, she’s loved by her people… Her father is a wise and just leader - with no taste for unnecessary bloodshed, and with any luck he has imparted these qualities in his daughter. And a union between our two realms will only strengthen our alliance and so I will accept this arrangement, for the good of Asgard. And if she should grow to care for me half as much as mother cares for you, I shall consider myself very fortunate indeed.”

Loki stared at his son, marvelling at his maturity – far more mature than he was at his age and apparently more mature than he was now.

“There is nothing of me in you, is there?” Loki jested, turning his sons face from side to side, peering at him with interest. A passerby may have found such a remark to one’s first born son to be insulting, but anyone who knew Loki and Sigyn knew the father meant it as the highest compliment. Narvi laughed and shrugged his father off as he continued towards their chambers.

“Come along, father. Let’s tell mother the good news.”

*** *** ***

“Oh, how wonderful.”

Loki stared at Sigyn in disbelief.

“How wonderful? Our son is being married off for the sake of politics and your only reaction is, _How wonderful_?”

Sigyn sighed and turned to Narvi.

“Narvi, do you object to the match?”

“No, I do not. As I’ve already told father.”

“There you go,” said Sigyn triumphantly, “Our son is not displeased, and so I am not displeased. Now,” she added sharply, “Narvi and I will go to the tailor and collect our ceremonial wear for the evening and you can turn your concerns from a son who does not require them, to one that does.”

Loki slumped down onto his bed in defeat as Sigyn and Narvi made their exit. Once the door closed he reached down between his boots and dragged his younger son out from under the bed.

“Vali, Vali, Vali…” he muttered as he held the petulant child to his chest. “Why are you not at your lessons, hmm?”

Vali buried his face in his fathers coat, mumbling something inaudible. The younger son, no more than six years old to Midgardian eyes, took after his mother in looks more than Narvi did, his features were softer, his hair more brown than black, and his green eyes flecked with gold, but in mood and temperament Vali was surely Loki’s son. Loki pulled him away and forced Vali to make eye contact.

“What happened?”

“…I accidently set the tutors robes on fire.” Vali mumbled.

“You _accidently_ remembered the _exact_ spell required to conjure fire, and _accidently_ cast it, and _accidently_ directed it at your tutor?” Loki queried.

“Mhmm…” Vali nodded.

“And why did you do this? …Vali?”

“I was booorrred.” Vali replied, dramatically falling backwards in his fathers arms, “And he doesn’t like me because I know all the answers.”

Loki stifled a laugh, he would never hear the end of it Sigyn if he applauded Vali’s misbehaviour. Vali was gone through three tutors already, and despite imploring his parents to take over his lessons they reluctantly refused, agreeing that it wouldn’t do to further isolate their child from others.

“Well…” said Loki, placing Vali on the ground, “As you seem to be finished with your lessons for today, perhaps you would like to train with me for a few hours.”

Vali’s eyes went wide with joy, “Really?!”

“Of course.” Loki replied, changing his clothes into something more appropriate with a wave of seidr. Vali followed suit, his face twisted in concentration until his heavy outer layers phased out of sight. Loki smiled proudly and Vali beamed back before racing out the door. He was indeed a clever child, Loki thought, reminding himself to speak to Vali’s tutor about moving on to more advanced subjects to keep his young mind occupied.

“Can you teach me to use throwing knives today?” Vali begged.

“What did your mother tell you about knives?”

“Not until I’m bigger…” Vali grumbled, following his father out to the training grounds.

 *** *** ***

Several hours later and the Lokison family were gathered in the great hall in their finest formal wear and ceremonial armour, along with half of Asgard, standing to the left of the golden throne, awaiting the arrival of the Vanir delegation. Loki stood at the base of the stairs, his garments mostly black with small sections of dark green and silver embellishments – he no longer wore his golden helm. Sigyn stood to Loki’s left, and what his outfit lacked in his trademark green, [Sigyn’s gown](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/98877866466) made up for it. Beside her stood an anxious Narvi and a fidgeting Vali, dressed in similar outfits of dark grey and forest green. Loki glanced at his wife repeatedly, distracted by the way her golden hair fell around her shoulder and the number of buttons that ran down the length of her spine. Sigyn smiled, knowing full well that Loki was staring at her, contemplating how best to separate her from her gown, but did not move her eyes from the hall doors.

“Oh, would you two cut it out!” Narvi hissed, noticing their game, “This is important – behave yourselves. For me?” he begged.

 Loki and Sigyn bit their tongues as horns blared to announce their guests arrival. The golden doors were opened and the Vanir royal family made their way through the centre of the gathering to present themselves to the king. Thor rose as the visiting nobility bowed to him and welcomed them to Asgard. Loki barely registered what Thor was saying, he was certain it was just the usual speech about peace and friendship and allies, and what not. Instead his focus was drawn to the elder Vanir princess ([x](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/406872147558870638/) [x](http://weheartit.com/entry/135728928/via/SilentPainIsDeep?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=image_share&utm_source=tumblr)), only a few years younger than Narvi, her fair hair, glinting like starlight, falling down to the small of her back whilst a single braided was fixed around her head like a crown. She seemed quiet, dutiful, but her true nature was hard to glean in such circumstances, Loki would have to find a moment to speak to her away from all this pomp and circumstance to deduce whether there was more to her than just curtseys and protocol. As Thor went on to allude to the possibility of joining their houses Loki caught the young Vanir cast a sidelong glance at Narvi, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. And Narvi… _was Narvi blushing?_

*** *** ***

The welcome feast was in full swing when Loki finally managed speak to the Princess Eydis alone, her chaperones momentarily distracted by shiny objects Loki had placed in their paths.

“Princess Eydis,” Loki purred, “It is a great honour to meet you, my lady.”

“And you, my Lord Loki.” Eydis replied with a curtsey, “I have heard so much about you.”

“Most have.” Loki replied sourly.

“I was referring to your more recent endeavours,” the princess replied, slightly abashed, “Although they are, in part, reparations for past actions, surely none can deny the good you have done for Asgard and her allies.”

“Few acknowledge it, my lady,” Loki answered, impressed by her response, “So I thank you.”

Eydis blushed and nodded, not sure where to move the conversation so Loki assisted her.

“I must say, my lady, that this talk of marriage took Narvi’s mother and I quite by surprise. I can only imagine how overwhelming it must be for you.”

“Oh! …No, not overwhelming at all really.” Eydis replied, avoiding Loki’s eyes, “I have always known I would have to marry to the benefit of my realm, and strengthening ties with Asgard is a wise move.”

“And the fact that you love my son doesn’t hurt matters.” Loki added.

Princess Eydis’ cheeks grew red and that small smile reappeared at the corners of her mouth. Loki smirked as he raised her knuckles to his lips.

“That is all I wanted to know. I wish you and Narvi only the best.”

Princess Eydis blushed even more and curtseyed as her attendants reappeared at her side to return her to her parents.

“Thank you, my lord.”

*** *** ***

An hour later Loki found himself moving about the edge of the crowd, his gaze never far from removed from Sigyn, who now stood across the hall from him deep in conversation with the Vanir queen and Queen Sif. Sigyn’s own gaze was partly focused on Vali as he played with the youngest Vanir princess and Asgard’s Crown Prince Modi, who was barely a toddler and still attended to by nursemaids.

Narvi appeared at his fathers side and wordlessly passed him a goblet of wine. They stood in silence for several minutes before Loki spoke.

“You’ve managed to keep a secret from me.” Loki remarked.

Narvi remained silent, his gaze fixed on his drink.

“I don’t know whether to be furious, or monumentally proud.”

Narvi smiled at this but still said nothing.

“How long have you been planning this, at least tell me that.”

Narvi hesitated as he got his thoughts in order, “Do you recall our first trip to Vanaheim, and the friend I made there?”

“Yes…” Loki replied, smiling at the memory, “The little servant girl covered in mud.”

“She wasn’t a servant girl.”

Loki laughed, _of course she wasn’t._

“And when I returned to Vanaheim for my seidr studies Eydis remembered me, sought me out, and soon we were spending almost every day together, and when it came time for me to return to Asgard I swore hearts loyalty to her, and we’ve been in near constant contact ever since.”

“So the pair of you have been planning this for _years…_ ”

“I love her, father, but we knew that if we had simply announced to her parents, to Thor, that we wished to marry they would have found reasons to keep us apart, we are not an _ideal_ match…” Narvi said with just a touch of disdain, “So… we plotted.”

“And her father…”

“Thinks it his own idea.” Narvi added with a smirk, “Eydis did well, planting the idea in his head: A crown princess of one realm cannot marry the crown prince of another, but… should she marry a member of the royal family – which by Odin’s decree, I am – that would mean a strong alliance between realms, but it would also mean that her younger sisters would have a better chance of being thought of once Prince Modi comes of age.”

Loki smirked and glanced over at his younger son and the way his face lit up whenever the youngest Vanir princess laughed and knew in a few years he might have something to say about her betrothal. Ah, but that would be Vali’s fight, tonight he would focus on Narvi’s victory.

“Thor was easier by far.” Narvi continued, “He loves me as family and doesn’t wish me to be slighted by your past any more than you do, so when the marriage offer was brought to him he jumped at it. _Poor, sad, lonely Narvi... He deserves happiness. Surely marrying a pretty princess will make him happy. And I will get a Vanir army, so I will be happy. I will have him marry this princess, for his own good and for the good of Asgard!_ ”

Loki chuckled at Narvi’s quiet impression of his doting, well-meaning uncle.

“You tricked us all.” Loki marvelled. He turned to his son and placed a hand upon his shoulder – had they been in private he would have hugged him, “Monumentally proud.” Loki repeated sincerely.

“Thank you, father.” Narvi blushed, “What do you think of her?”

“You’ve been secretly courting her for decades, and now you want my opinion?”

“Father, please!” Narvi chided.

“She’s… clever, talented, loyal, mischievous, and she loves my son unreservedly. What’s not to like?”

*** *** ***

The feast was still in full swing as Loki escorted Sigyn and Vali back to his family’s suite. He held Vali against his shoulder as the boy drifted off, Sigyn walked beside him humming along with the music that drifted down from the feasting hall.

“Oh!” Sigyn whispered, stopping suddenly as a couple standing out on a nearby balcony caught her attention. “I had wondered where they had disappeared to.”

Loki walked back and stood behind Sigyn, smiling as they spied on their son and his soon-to-be fiancée. The young lovers stood together out under the Asgardian night sky holding hands, gazing into each other’s eyes, and whispering sweet nothings. Sigyn heard Loki inhale sharply as they watched Narvi remove his glamour and revealed his Jotun form to Eydis. Sigyn just smiled and led Loki away as the Vanir princess kissed her beloved.

*** *** ***

Sigyn returned to the master bedroom after putting Vali to bed, smiling as she turned her back to Loki and pulled her hair up, inviting her husband to undress her.

“Well,” Loki remarked as he took his time with the buttons on Sigyn’s gown, “I guess we can confidently say that Narvi takes after me in more than just devastatingly good looks.”

“Yes,” Sigyn mused, leaning in to Loki’s touch, “Despite his serious nature he has turned out to be quite the trickster.”

“That…” Loki added, turning Sigyn’s face towards him to place a kiss upon her wine soaked lips, “And he is so very lucky in love.”


End file.
